V-band clamps are typically used to join tubular bodies that have end flanges extending outwardly from the main tubular structures of the tubular bodies. These types of tubular bodies are used in automotive exhaust systems and in other applications. V-band clamps usually include an outer band, a latch assembly to loosen and tighten the v-band clamp, and multiple inner v-insert segments. Each v-insert segment is normally attached to the inner surface of the band and has side walls that normally form the same angle as one another. The side walls form channels that receive the end flanges of the tubular bodies. When the v-band clamps are tightened on the tubular bodies, radial and axial forces are exerted at the end flanges to form a fluid-tight joint between the tubular bodies.